OHSHC: If This Day Came
by Horona Tamochi
Summary: What happens when two new hosts start their hosting days at the host club? Find out! WARNING: LEMON FARTHER ON! pairings: ocxKyouya, OCxTakeshi, HaruhixTamaki, and TwinsxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The newest members of the Host club!

As Haruhi walked into the 3rd music room of Ouran high School she noticed two people she had never seen in the host club before. With confusion written on her face she walked in with a smile on. "Good morning everyone."

Everyone either answered with a nod or another Good Morning. The two newcomers on the other hand looked at her then walked up to her. The taller one with black hair and blonde bangs took Haruhi's hand and kissed it "Good morning Haruhi-kun…my name is Asuka…" He pulled back releasing haruhi's hand. The other looked up at the tall male raising an eyebrow. He was as tall as Takeshi but as mysterious as Kyouya. The other host finally looked at Haruhi with her Pale rose eyes smiling "My name's Izanami…" she winked at Haruhi who started to blush.

"My name is Haruhi. It's nice to meet the two of you" she smiled ignoring her own blush.

Later that day when the Host club opened no one stopped staring at the new Hosts. Surprisingly they were quite popular, even though it was their first day. They sat together and shared the same area seeing as they were limited on space. There were about 7 customers sitting at the area. One of the customers finally mustered up the courage to ask what their names were. Asuka had answered first. "my name is Asuka…" he leaned and held out his hand. The girl who spoke to them put her hand into his. Asuka smiled and kissed her hand lightly and sat back down. All the girls squealed loudly as Asuka blushed.

"And my name is Izanami…" she winked at them and gave them a warming smile. Once again the girls let out a rather loud squeal. Tamaki looked at them with a rather jealous look. Haruhi walked up to Tamaki and looked at him.

"you look jealous…"

"jealous of what?" he said looking at her.

"how much attention Asuka-kun and Izanami-kun are getting…"

Tamaki laughed hard. "why on earth would I be jealous of them haru-chan!?" he smiled widely.

The Twins slunk in and shrugged "because you're a very jealous person Milord!" They smirked showing how they just wanted to piss Tamaki off. And it had worked. He went into his depressive mode and hung in the corner the rest of the day.

It was the end of the day and the customers had all left. It was only the Host club members. Asuka walked up to Takeshi. He was in the same grade as he was. They had been friends for a while.

Kyouya sat on the couch typing as fast as a leopard could run on his computer. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and looked up "well…since the host club is now closed it's time to go…Asuka…I'll give you a ride home seeing as you live near me…"

Asuka looked at Kyouya and smiled "thanks Kyouya…"

Kyouya smirked. "But you're paying for the gas…"

Asuka had spoken too soon. He wanted to take his thanks back but decided it was better than calling his limo because his parents had decided to take that to go down to Pompey for the week. So Asuka shrugged it off and pulled out his wallet and handed Kyouya enough money for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Asuka's Home Life

It was Saturday night and Asuka's Parents were still in Pompey meaning his older Sister had full control, and she was the meanest of the whole family. He had no place to go where he could get away from her she was so bad. And when he finally got some peace and quiet in his room he had been shaken by the sound of his sister finding his Min Pin dog down stairs. "ASUKA!!! COME GET YOU'RE DAMN MUTT!"

This was Torture to both Asuka and his dog. So Asuka being the good man he was walked downstairs and picked up the little dog and walked back upstairs hoping to avoid any further yelling his sister had in store for him which he did quite well. It seemed that she was busy trying to order the maids and butlers around carelessly then yelling at them for everything they did wrong. It seemed that he was the only sensible one there. The Maids had often gone up to Asuka's room to get away from her which Asuka had no problems with. The dog had his own section of the room where his food and water was there was also a bed there for him and a small opening leading to the outside so that he didn't have to take the dog out.

After the yelling had seized one of the maids ran into Asuka's room crying her eyes out. He had looked up from the Manga he was reading . "what's wrong?" He put the Manga down and waked over to the Crying Maid.

"Oh Asuka-kun…. Your sister is so cruel but you are so kind…"

He smiled softly and hugged her "it's alright…she can be nasty but that's why she'll never be the heir to the family business…" he closed his eyes as the Maid rest her head onto his chest.

He had remembered when he was little how his parents had raised him and his sister. They raised them both differently Asuka was raised with love, kindness, and was given the information he needed to become a successful businessman. On the other hand his older sister was treated as a badly as the maids maybe even worse. Making her and molding her into the cold hearted person she was. As he remembered this he also remembered that the maid he held in his arms at the moment was new and this was the first time she had come to Asuka for anything. He was relieved to know that even the new maids could come to him with their troubles.

At that moment the maid thought the way he held her meant something different than what it did so she blushed and stretched her neck to try and connect her lips with his. But Asuka turned his head away closing his eyes. "I'm sorry…" but to help her calm down he put his index finger and thumb underneath her chin and raised her head up to his. He half closed his eyes and smiled "please stop crying…" he kisses her lightly on the lips and releases her.

She blushes madly and hugs him. Without saying a word she walked back out. She had stopped crying. Asuka sighed as he grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom. He undressed and started the shower he got in and a half hour later he walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on. "I must have forgot to grab a shirt before I got into the shower…" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Closing his eyes he walked over to his bed and shut off the lights. He climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

"ASUKA!!!!!!" there was a pounding of feet heading up the stairs. Asuka sighed knowing that he was going to regret kissing that maid. His sister hated everything about her brother including relationships even though she had never actually known him to date or even like another girl. She burst through the doors and walked up to Asuka who was now sitting up and looking at her. She had her hand bawled up into a fist and punched him. He started bleeding. He had blood running down from his nose and mouth. "DON'T EVER KISS THE MAIDS EVER AGAIN! UNDERSTAND IT'S AGAINST THE RULES OF THIS FAMILY!!!"

Asuka squinted in pain and wiped the blood away with a handkerchief. "I…I'm sorry…It won't happen again…" he knew that it was true that he HAD gone to far and that it WOULDN'T happen again. He went to sleep after his sister had left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To the Host Club Again!

While Asuka walked into the 3rd music room once again that Monday morning he had noticed that Haruhi and Izanami were the only ones in the room. They sat on the couch. He quietly shut the door so they did not hear him. He walked over and sat in the chair. He could faintly hear music that wasn't actually there.

Haruhi looked up and saw Asuka. "Oh I'm sorry Asuka-kun!" she smiled and sat up straight.

Asuka looked at the two with confusion and Izanami looked up smirking at Asuka. "What are you sorry for Haruhi?"

"I didn't know that you came in…"

"Well you shouldn't be sorry for that you didn't know I'm not going to hold that against you…"

Haruhi smiled with her eyes closed and leaned back. Izanami looked at Haruhi smiling. Asuka glared at his friend and Izanami glared back. The three were already tired Izanami was the first to fall asleep she had her head against Haruhi's shoulder. Asuka half closed his eyes looking at Izanami. Only minutes after Haruhi fell asleep and laid her head on Izanami's. Asuka tried to keep his eyes open but it seemed it wasn't working maybe that hit to his nose affected him more then he thought even though it was two days ago he still had a black and blue bump on his face, which he was surprised to get no crud comments back. He could no longer keep his eyes open and drifted off into sleep.

The other members of the host club walked in not realizing that Asuka, Izanami, and Haruhi were there and the twins were arguing with Tamaki about Haruhi. There was another male with the group. Asuka stood up awoken by the noise. "SHH! Haruhi and Izanami are sleeping." She walked up to the Male he hadn't seen before. "Hey…names Asuka…" he smiled.

The male turned to Asuka and shook his hand "my names Hiro I'm also apart of the Host club. Glad to see some new Hosts." He smirked. The twins leaned against Hiro smirking as well. "left alone with Haruhi huh?"

Asuka looked at the twins and smirked "actually…I'm not the one you should be worried about…" he looks back at the couch and Izanami and Haruhi were just waking up they look back at the others. Tamaki as usual throws things way out of proportion and flipped out on Izanami. Hiro looked at Asuka's face noticing the rather large mark his sister had left him.

"Hey you ok?" He raised an eyebrow pointing to the mark on Asuka's face. Asuka looked at Hiro with a smile/

"yeah I'm fine" he replied chuckling. "It's just a little punch that's all…"

Hiro cocked an eyebrow "You should probably get that checked…it's puffing and it's black and blue…" at the moment he had said that Kyouya slapped on a bandage to cover it up.

"Our customers are coming soon…" he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. The sun had caught them creating a glare that caught Asuka's eyes. He squinted for a second and recovered from it, and the Customers piled in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Asuka's Doctor Trip!

"But Izanami-kun! Hiro-kun! I don't do the doctors!" Asuka' screamed trying to break free of the grip Izanami and Hiro had on him. The Twins were there but only because of Hiro. They couldn't care less about what was wrong with Asuka's face. Either way it didn't look like he had much of a choice.

"Asuka…if you do this it'll be good for the club and you're health…you're being a moron…" the twins nodded muttering something to one another.

Izanami looked back at Asuka "besides you're rutty sister hit you good…and it doesn't look that great…it looks like you injected you're cheek with that stuff you use to increase you're lip size…" she laughed.

"Oh yeah that's really funny!" he sighed "besides it's just a bruise…it's no big—"

b "YOU'RE GOING!!!!" /b besides they were already there unfortunately. So he decided to stop acting like a wuss even though it was the only thing that he really feared. He had feared the doctor's office ever since he was a kid when his sister chased him around with one of the needles until the doctor came in. so really it wasn't the Doctor's office entirely more just the needles even though he knew he wouldn't need a shot for something so simple as a bruise.

"Alright, alright I'll go…" he sighed yet again as they entered the room. Hiro ripped the bandage from his cheek and Asuka squinted a little. The nurse walked over to Asuka, Hiro, the twins, and Izanami and took Asuka's chin in her index finger and thumb. The nurse had raging blue eyes and long silver hair. It was bone straight and it made her eyes pop.

"What happened?" she asked him checking it over and over again to make sure everything was alright.

"Just got into a fight…that's all…" he looked away from the nurse, and Izanami rolled her eyes knowing that he just didn't want to admit his sister beat the hell out of him.

"His sister socked him in the bloody face two days ago and we just want to know if he's alright." If it wasn't for the worry in her voice the nurse might have taken that as rudeness. The nurse closed her eyes and frowned at him.

"With such a pretty face no wonder his sister punched him…"

Asuka blushed very faintly and rolled his eyes. The nurse walked away for a moment and grabbed a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol. She put some of the rubbing alcohol onto the cotton swab and started dabbing his bruise lightly with it to make sure it was alright. It didn't sizzle meaning that there was no infection or anything. The nurse stood up straight and picked up a needle from the counter it looked like it had already been used. At this Asuka backed away as quickly as he could as far as he could but his friends held him still. The nurse looked at him as if he was crazy as she put the needle in the biohazard bin and walked over to the freezer opening it. She took out a bag of ice and wrapped it in a cloth and handed it to Asuka "just hold that to you're bruise to reduce the swelling and the bruise will be gone in a day seeing as you've gone already with two days…" she smiled as he took it. He held it to his face as she had told him to and they walked back out.

"there see…it'll be gone tomorrow morning!:" Izanami smiled at the fact that he was a good boy.

Asuka only rolled his eyes at Izanami.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok ok I know I haven't written this in a long time but DON'T BLAME ME BLAME PROCRASTINATION!!! Lol but I hope you like it and Asuka FINALLY hints about who he likes

Chapter 5: Haruhi's Missing!?

It was Tuesday. The day after Asuka went to the doctor to get his bump checked out and the nurse was right his bump was gone along with the black and blue and he was normal again. He was happy but it was the middle of the day and no one had seen Haruhi yet. Kyouya even called Ranka to see what was going on but no sign of her at all. Asuka wasn't too worried about it. Haruhi was at an age where she didn't need a baby sitter but Tamaki and the twins didn't seem to think so. Hiro looked jealous that Haruhi was getting the attention of "her" twins as she called them. But the three of them did make a cute couple. And Hiro didn't seem to show his jealousy much, only when no one was looking and not paying attention. Other than that he acted as he normally does.

"So where do you think she is Izanami?" Asuka looked at her half closing his eyes with a sense of "I-really-don't-care-I-just-want-to-know-what-you-think" written on his face. Izanami knowing what he was thinking since they had been friends for a long time looked at him and shrugs. "Even Haruhi's dad doesn't know that…how the hell am I supposed to know? Seriously Asuka-kun…mind you, I don't know everything unlike Kyouya-kun…" she chuckled quietly.

Asuka laughed a bit before looking at Izanami. "-kun?" he had never heard her use that expression before. It kind of scared him. But Izanami just looked at him in a strange way and sighed.

"yes…-Kun…is there something wrong with the way I talk Asuka-baka?"

Asuka didn't look as scared now that he was being called Baka. It was about ime for the host club to open for the day and still no sign of Haruhi. That's when Tamaki decided to "throw" a search party. He had a hat on and everything. He's pathetic and stupid. Asuka just looked at him and shook his head Hiro walked up to Tamaki and ripped the hat off "you Dumb ass! A search party isn't an actual party! It's when someone goes missing and you gather a bunch of people and LOOK for the person!" she hit him in the head "stupid…"

Asuka once again laughed at Tamaki's stupidity and Hiro's Overreacting. Hiro only glared at Asuka and Asuka stopped knowing that if he didn't he'd probably get hurt. "so who's team one and who's team two?" Asuka looked to Tamaki because it was his idea.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, Hiro, and I will look on one half of town while Asuka, Izanami, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori will look on the other…" Tamaki smiled as if he had done a great job.

Asuka still looked like he didn't really care at the time "what if she wants to be left alone Tamaki…?" He looked at Tamaki. Tamaki just looked at him with a stupid look.

"Are you serious Asuka? You really don't care!?" he gave Asuka a puppy dog pout.

"No…not really…she's a free person…" Asuka was unaffected by his puppy stare. But the longer Tamaki held the eyes the weaker Asuka got. "Oh alright!" he rolled his eyes. They split up into their groups but Kyouya didn't move. Asuka walked over to Kyouya "Oh no you don't. If I have to go so do you…" he grabbed Kyouya by the arm and dragged him along. Honey, Mori, and Izanami followed. They started searching the town more in places where commoners gathered. After about an hour of looking, there was still no sign of Haruhi.

"Ne! Do you think that Tama-chan found Haru-chan yet!?" honey looked at Takeshi with his flowery look. Takeshi looked down at Honey.

Asuka walked up next to Takeshi and he looked down at honey. "relax Honey-kun…we'll find her…" he smiled sweetly and Honey only smiled back and cheered happily.

with Hiro and the others

Tamaki was frantically searching for Haruhi's whereabouts with no more success then Takeshi and the others. The twins also frantically searched. But Hiro on the other hand just occasionally looked when the twins asked him to. They walked by her tons of times and only Hiro noticed. He smirked and closed his eyes waiting for the opportune moment for him to tell them that he knew where she was.

"Hey, Hiro! Have you seen her yet!?" asked Hikaru looking at her sighing. But Hiro only closed his eyes and shook his head. So they continued on. They searched until sunset and they went to Haruhi's apartment to make absolutely sure that she wasn't there. Just as they arrived they noticed Asuka, Takashi, Honey, Izanami, and Kyouya. They were in a circle but Takashi was in the middle with his hands in his pockets. There was another guy there in the middle with him but he was unknown. But he was definitely a commoner. It looked like they were in a scrap and Takashi was the fighter, quite unusual. But then they noticed that Honey had Tears bawled up in his big, cute eyes, and that explained it all. Asuka had an angry look in his eyes and was tense, tenser then normal. But he had stayed back seeing as Takashi was closer to honey that he was.

The commoner had sort red hair and had freckles all over his face. His eyes were as read as the crimson blood flowing through one's body. He looked rather puny. Takashi didn't move. The kid only looked at him "what's wrong? Did I hit a soft spot on the big rich bastard?!" The kid smirked and bawled his hand into a puny fist and ran at Takashi and punched him in the face it left a red mark but nothing really serious. Takashi lifted the kid up by the collar and tossed him into the car next to them. As usual Takashi said nothing. But Asuka on the other hand couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Why the hell would you pick on someone that looked smaller then you you stupid little itty bitty! Get a new life or something 'cause I'm sick and tired of low lives being retarded like this stupid idiot! Get some respect for you're elders 'cause even though he may not look it Honey is you're Senpai! I don't care what you have to say abou—" he was cut off by a look from Takashi. Asuka stopped and saw the red mark. He walked up to Takashi and kissed the red spot and rubbed it. Takashi squinted at this and looked a little surprised.

Haruhi walked out of the apartment when she heard Asuka's big mouth and figured something had happened. The Host club looked up as the door shut behind her. "What's going on?" she asked as most of the Host club members ran up to her. The only ones that remained behind were Asuka, Takashi, and Hiro. They weren't as excited as the others were to find her in fact they were the ones that didn't think Haruhi really need to be found.

"Where were you Haru-chan!?" asked honey in an excited/worried voice. Haruhi looked down at Honey and ruffled his hair smiling.

"I was at the park why?" she said glaring more so at Tamaki and the Twins then anyone. And everyone including Asuka sighed with an anime sweat drop and fell over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Wonderful Karuizawa Trip

The Host club has decided, for Vacation, that they would go to Karuizawa so that they could be with Haruhi. Even though Asuka, Hiro, and Kyouya didn't particularly care where they went. But this time…they made sure to book a few rooms. It was decided that seeing as Haruhi worked there she would get a room. Kyouya, Izanami, and Tamaki would share a room, Asuka, Takashi, and Honey would share a room, and Hiro and the twins would share a room. Everyone agreed that it was fair enough. They didn't want to take up the entire Pension Misuzu. They hadn't packed nor did they need to.

They walked out of Ouran High School and there were cars waiting for them. They thought that they should go according to room. So Asuka, Takashi, and Honey shared a car. Izanami, Kyouya, Tamaki and Haruhi shared a car. (only because Tamaki wouldn't let Haruhi go with anyone else especially Hiro and the Twins.) They each got into the cars and the drivers drove off.

"Ne! Do you think Misuzu-cchi will be happy to see us again!?" he smiled to Takashi and Asuka.

Takashi only nodded to the little blonde and Asuka looked to Takashi then to Honey.

"Who's Misuzu-cchi?"

"He's the owner of Pension Misuzu!" he smiled widely.

After a while of driving they finally reached Karuizawa and the cars stopped at the pension to see Misuzu there waiting for them while sweeping the sidewalk. They all "refreshingly" got out of the car. This is the first time Asuka and Izanami have been to the pension Misuzu. As Haruhi expected, Misuzu was over excited to see them. She walked up to each of them and greeted them with his most refreshing smile. He finally reached Asuka and Izanami.

"welcome! You're new faces what are your names!?" he smiled at them welcoming them as well.

Asuka refreshingly looked at Misuzu "My name is Asuka Mizuru….I'm so happy to meet you…" he smiled graciously to Misuzu and bowed.

Izanami bowed and looked up at Misuzu "my name is Izanami Suzuru…I am happy as well and look forward to helping you out with such a lovely pension I'm sure it's a lot of work for you to endure everyday…"

As usual Misuzu was overjoyed at the politeness of Haruhi's friends. "Come, come! I'll show you to you're rooms!" he smiled with his eyes closed and brought everyone in. by the time they finally were all in their rooms the sun was starting to set and they were watching it from their rooms. Asuka ended up in the same bed as Takashi for they got a double and Honey had to bring his Bunny which took up most of the space.

Kyouya, Izanami, and Tamaki were getting ready for bed Tamaki and Kyouya changed on the spot feeling nothing wrong. But Izanami on the other hand went into the bathroom to do so. Kyouya and Tamaki both looked at each other when Izanami walked back out in pink and black girl's pajama's. Kyouya stares at Izanami's almost flat chest for a mere second before smirking. Izanami only blushed and knew he was trying to think of a smart remark to give her.

"Well…"mommy" refuses to sleep with "daddy" so Izanami-"chan" looks like we're sharing a bed…I hope that's alright with you…" he pushed up his glasses and gave a slight smirk letting her know she had no other option unless she wanted the floor.

Izanami, feeling slightly awkward about that "mommy" refusing to sleep with "daddy" comment and the fact that Kyouya and Tamaki didn't know she was a girl for the past couple months, climbed into the double bed. A few minutes later she felt Kyouya climb in too. She didn't know why but she felt slightly nervous. Was it because she was sharing a bed with the Shadow King of the host club? Or because she hadn't spent the night away from home in a long time? Or because...oh shit! No! It couldn't be! Was she attracted to Kyouya Ootori!?!?! This was bad...very bad...

But Kyouya acted as if nothing had changed where as Tamaki on the other hand was just about as shocked when he found out that Haruhi was a girl. But he eventually calmed down after about the seventh death glare from Kyouya and got into bed.

Hiro and the Twins shared a room they had a single. The twins and Hiro had no troubles sleeping in the same bed. They often did that when Hiro felt the need to see them for the night. They went to sleep as soon as the moon had risen.

Asuka was in his Pajama's and so was Takashi. Honey was asleep with his bunny and they were up for a bit longer. Hardly saying a word, but staring at the moon. Asuka looked at Takashi and smiled with his eyes half closed almost as if he was falling for Takashi. He quickly snapped out of it when Takashi looked at Asuka and Asuka went back to looking at the moon. After a couple more minutes of that they finally went to bed. And since (as they thought) honey had taken up the rest of the first bed they had to share the second one. Asuka got in first and Takashi hesitates but after a while of getting cold he got under the covers as well.

It was the next morning. Of course Tamaki and Izanami were already up not daring to wake up the Shadow king while he's sleeping in fear of the harm that might come. But Izanami was still forced to lay there waiting for Kyouya to release her from his grip. Tamaki looked at Kyouya and Izanami who was still waiting for the releasing to happen even though it didn't. Tamaki only smiled to Izanami (who was blushing at the time) and walked out the door to wake everyone else up besides Honey in fear of the beast.

Everyone's phones rang one from each room. And Asuka's was the one from their room. Takashi had his arm acrossed Asuka's chest. He slightly opened his eyes and looked over to the phone to find Tamaki's picture there. He rolled his dazed eyes and picked it up before Honey woke up.

"what is it?" Asuka sounded dazed and annoyed, yet peaceful all at the same time.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!" Tamaki sounded to excited to put into words… Kinda like a jack rabbit on crack or something.

Asuka immediately hung up the phone and slammed it onto the night stand and rolled over to face Takashi who was surprisingly still sleeping smiled with his eyes still half closed and fell back asleep. He rested his hand on top of Takashi's.

He also called the Twin's room and they were already downstairs with Hiro helping Misuzu work. So they didn't answer their phones.

Asuka finally woke up along with Honey and Takashi. They all got up and dressed when Asuka went to go to the door there was a note hanging from it. He took it from the door and read it. His eyes widened in surprise and started shaking. Takashi noticed.

"Whats wrong?" he walked up behind Asuka and put on hand on his shoulder looking at the note as well. His eyes also widened. "Haruhi…"

Asuka looked at him and then back to the note. "but it could be Izanami too…"

The note said "Asuka and Takashi, unless you want something bad to happen to your dear female friend then you had better watch her carefully because I am." they even put an evil laugh at the end. They ran to each of the rooms that held the host members. The knocked on the door and Tamaki had answered. He had gone back into the room after calling everyone that he needed to. Asuka handed Tamaki the note roughly and pushed Tamaki out of the way. "Izanami!" Izanami was still in Kyouya's arms trying desperately to get free.

Tamaki started shaking as well and ran up to the bed and started shaking Kyouya fiercely trying to wake him. This was an emergency. "KYOUYA! KYOUYA! WAKE UP!"

Kyouya shot up and hit Tamaki "WHAT!?" he glared evilly at Tamaki.

"Kyouya! Haruhi's in trouble!" at this Kyouya got up and dressed forgetting that he was even near Izanami. They all ran out of the room calling the twins again who answered this time.

"what is it Mi lord?" asked Hikaru.

"Get to Haruhi's room! NOW!" they finally reached Haruhi's room and busted down the door. This time Asuka actually WAS worried. This was scary. Knowing that they could either be talking about Haruhi or Izanami. Asuka was a black belt in Taijutsu. He ran into Haruhi's room with the others. And Haruhi was there changing….getting ready for the day.

She looked at them as if they were all insane. Oh…wait…they were…and she had no idea what was going on. Tamaki pushed hi way through and hugged her close. As Asuka did with Izanami but it was a friendlier hug then what Tamaki was with Haruhi. Izanami was also clueless. Haruhi and Izanami finally broke free and were back to back.

"any idea what's going on Haruhi?"

"no I was hoping you did…"

"I'll explain…" Asuka said ripping the note from Tamaki's (hands since it was addressed to both him and Takashi.) and handed it to Haruhi who read it aloud.

"what is this?" Haruhi's eyes widened with fright.

"It's called ransom…" Hiro was actually quite blunt seeing the situation. But I guess as the Emo type what do you expect.

"and it could be for either you Or Izanami…"

"Izanami's a guy!"

"wrong…she's a girl…"

Everyone was shocked but was to concentrated on who wrote this more then the fact that she was a girl.

"alright…we can't risk this we have to go home… there's no way that we can stay here when someone knows who we are and wants one of us…" replied Tamaki.

The twins were flipping out as usual when something like this occurred and Hiro was trying to calm them down.

"I'll get the private investigators on it right away." Kyouya replied pushing up his glasses. "oh and Haruhi…that adds to your debt…"

Haruhi had a blank expression. They decided that it would be easier to bring one of the Ootori's private cops to the Pension so they did. He was on full time duty watching Haruhi and Izanami. And when they were separated Asuka watched over Izanami with Takashi and Honey. It was nearly the end of Vacation before they found who the stalker was and they had seen him around a lot too. But no one knew exactly who he was.

But apparently it was a test from Ranka-san to see how well the Host club would do under pressure. Asuka had met Ranka once before but it was a slight run in at the commoner's store while looking for Haruhi. So they let the guy go and they returned to their normal habits at Ouran High.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Izanami's accident

It was time to go home and Asuka was in the car with Izanami. They had a new driver and they were coming up to an intersection. The driver looks both ways and sees a car coming but pulls out anyways because he thought he had enough time. He tried to speed up but only got the front of the car out of the way. The car was coming from the right side, the exact side that Izanami was on. They windows were tinted so no one could see in or out of the car.

The other car smashed right into the side going 35 miles per hour in a 25 mile per hour zone. It smashed the car and hit Izanami. The car spun out of control and hit the guard rail smashing Asuka's window the only thing holding it together was the tint. They were only 5 miles away from Ouran High and Kyouya had just left the school grounds and was about to get in his car. But before he did he looked up at the car. He remembered that Asuka and Izanami had left not even 5 minutes before he had gone outside. He slammed the car door shut without getting in and sprinted to the accident scene. He was the first one there.

"What's going on!?" he demanded.

Asuka kicked the window out of the pane and climbed out. The driver just opened the door. Asuka looked around for Izanami. Kyouya opened the smashed door and Izanami fell into his arms. Kyouya looked at Izanami wide eyed. She was covered in blood and unconscious. Asuka ran to the other side of the car and looked at Izanami then to the man getting out of the car that had hit them. Asuka furrowed his brows and the man took off in a dead run in the opposite direction.

Asuka took off after him "Kyouya take Izanami to a hospital I'll take care of this bastard!"

Asuka chased after him for a while then saw the way he took. It was a dead end. Asuka ran faster before the man had a chance to turn around and head back out. Asuka finally caught up with him while the chubby man tried to climb the fence. Asuka grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He stepped on the guy's face piling it into the ground.

"What the HELL were you thinking!?" Asuka said through grit teeth. He could feel his veins popping in anger, as he stared at the man who almost killed his best friend.

The chubby man looked up at Asuka out of the corner of his eyes and started shaking seeing the anger in Asuka's eyes. Asuka smashed his face into the cement some more.

"WELL!? WHAT'S YOU'RE ANSWER!" Asuka said as he bent over to pick up the bastard and slammed him against the wall.

"I-I….I was in a hurry!" the man said almost in tears. "Is he okay?"

"No! She's Unconsious! No thanks to you! You almost killed her!" Asuka grit his teeth and punched him in the face "I'm gonna have you jailed for the rest of you're pathetic little LIFE if she dies!" The cops came and pulled them apart holding back Asuka so as he couldn't do anymore damage.

The man's tears all bawled out at once. Asuka's face was shadowed as he breathed heavily.

Back at the Ootori Hospital, Izanami was laying in the hospital bed surrounded by Hiro, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, Haruhi, and Tamaki. Takashi and Honey had left earlier to find Asuka. Kyouya was right next to Izanami as she would not let go of his hand and frankly he didn't want her to. He half closed his eyes looking at her as the door opens and the doctor comes in.

"she has three broken ribs and a broken arm….but she'll be fine…" the doctor said pushing up the glasses to the bridge of his nose.

It had been a while since the cops had taken away the chubby man. It had started to rain and Takashi and Honey had finally found Asuka. He was standing in the rain where he was stepping on the man before. Takashi walked up to him and pulled Asuka into his chest. Asuka reacted by crying into Takashi's chest and hugging Takashi tightly. They started walking away but Takashi and Asuka were still hugging. Takashi had no intentions of letting Asuka go, and Asuka felt the same way. Honey was hugging his bunny and he jumped onto Takashi's back they made it back to the hospital. But before they went in Takashi cupped Asuka's cheek in his hand and kissed him. Asuka, without hesitation, kissed him back. They broke the kiss and walked into the hospital still close together.

They walk into Izanami's room and Asuka's tears stop knowing that she's ok. Izanami regains Consciousness and looks at Kyouya. She smiles softly and tries to sit up but squints in pain as she cannot. Kyouya makes her lay back down and kisses her. Asuka lets out a sigh of relief as Izanami looks at him smiling.

Later that night Asuka was in his room and he couldn't help but to start crying on the one night his parents were home. His mom ran upstairs wondering what was going on. She never watched T.V. so she had no clue what happened. Asuka looked at his mom.

"what happened !? why are you crying Asuka-kun!?" she hugged her son tightly.

Asuka pulled away from his mother and looked at her. "Izanami is at the Ootori Hospital…we got into an accident on our way home…and…she has three broken ribs and a broken arm…"

"Is she alright?! Are you alright!?" his mom looked shocked and worried all at the same time.

"yeah…" he wiped away the tears and chuckled a bit. "I thought I got all my crying out when I was at the hospital with Takashi…"

His mother hugged him tight and left, shutting off the light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Release and Realize

Izanami had finally been released from the hospital but it was recommended that she stay away from any kind of stress that may lead to her being called back because something else happened. So going home with five other sisters plus her mother was out of the question. Kyouya was the only one that she told about her doctor's orders. She would stay with Asuka if his sister didn't hate her so much. His parents were kind but they still couldn't control what Iaze (Asuka's sister) did because they were hardly ever around. Kyouya (knowing everything about everyone) realized that there weren't to many options for her.

"Izanami-chan…you can stay with me…since there really isn't anywhere for you to go where you won't be bothered. My father sees that too…and thinks it would be best if you stayed within Ootori eyes while you still heal…" he looked at her.

She looked at him with her pale rose eyes that shone brightly through her harvest gold hair. She smiled with her eyes closed and nodded.

"Thank you…Kyouya-kun…"

She hugged him around the neck with her free arm and rested her head on Kyouya's chest. He blushed lightly and lightly wrapped his arms around her waist careful not to hurt her injuries in her ribs. He lightly kissed her on the top of her head and they walked to the car.

"I already called your mom about it…she said it was up to you what to do…" he told her after letting go.

They got into the car and she laid her head on Kyouya's shoulder till they got to the Ootori family household. Kyouya's Father was there…waiting for them with the same serious face he always has.

Kyouya got out of the car first and before approaching his father he took Izanami's free hand and led her out of the car. They approached his father and bowed to him.

"Father…this is Izanami…she's the one that will be staying with us while she recovers…" Kyouya pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

His father looked at Kyouya…then to Izanami.

"Make your self at home while you stay here Miss. Izanami…" he turned around facing the house "Kyouya…she'll be sharing your room…since we have no extra space…"

Kyouya fixed his glasses to the bridge of his nose once again the glare blocking his cool grey eyes. Izanami didn't understand how they didn't have any space as she looked at the house. It was huge, and had tons of rooms. She thought to herself, "how can there not be enough room….look at all the windows in this place!"

Kyouya looked at Izanami as his father walked back inside. "Are you alright with that…Izanami-chan?"

Izanami, being the nervous person she is, wondered to herself why Kyouya's father would insist on Kyouya sharing his room with HER a girl he had only just met two seconds before allowing her to stay in his home. But she looked at Kyouya with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah that's fine Kyouya-kun…"

They walked into the house and Kyouya showed Izanami the rest of the house and where she could find everything. The last room on the list was his room. Her heart rate heightened to a rate that she didn't know it could reach. Even more so then when they were at Pension Misuzu only a couple weeks ago. She needed air, a cigarette, and a lighter…or she was going to go insane from being so nervous. Luckily once they got into the room Kyouya had a balcony. She walked over to it and went outside she lit up her cigarette and started smoking. She could feel herself starting to relax already.

Kyouya walked onto the balcony just as she was finishing. He saw her lick her finger and tap it to the cigarette to put it out then shove it back into the carton. He figured she had her own reasons for doing so and also figured that this was a bad time to talk to her about it. So he walked up next to her and leaned on the balcony rail with her.

"It's getting dark Izanami-chan…I think you should get some rest…" he looked at her with a smile.

"Alright…" she smiled back at him and they walked inside. Izanami walked into the bathroom and changed into her black and pink pajamas then walked back out. Kyouya had just started getting undressed, was shirtless and was starting to take off his pants.

Izanami looked, blushed, and quickly shut her eyes turning around. Kyouya could still see she was red from where he was. He only smirked and kept going he changed into his Pajamas and looked at Izanami.

"Alright…I'm done…" he smiled taking off his glasses and setting them on the table which also held his laptop and his homework.

Izanami opened one eye and looked slightly to make sure he wasn't being a pervert but he was lying in bed trying to go to sleep. He looked over to her.

"You can use the bed or the floor I don't care…" he smiled and turned over to face the wall.

Izanami got into the bed seeing as this wasn't the first time she wasn't as nervous. But she was still nervous knowing that this was his bed. She had never imagined herself being in this position before. Not only did she have a broken arm but also three broken ribs…the perfect opportunity for any pervert to take advantage of someone. But she didn't think Kyouya was like that…and thank goodness he wasn't.

It was the end of the next day after the host club had closed and the last customer had left. Asuka looked around and everyone was still there. Asuka smiled "I want you guys to come over to my house. For once my parents are home and my sister has gone to one of the winter homes in America for some relaxation. So Izanami I want you to come too." She smiled as everyone agreed.

Later that day everyone arrived at Asuka's at different times. Takashi, Honey, Kyouya, and Izanami were first, which only left Hiro, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki. Asuka brought everyone in and his parents were sitting in the living room. They rose as soon as Asuka entered with the three fist arrivers.

"Mother…Father…this is Takashi, Honey, Kyouya, and you know Izanami…." He looked at his friends then back to his parents.

His parents had met Izanami before but they still didn't know she was a girl. They hadn't stayed long enough for Asuka to tell them that. They never really did…but they seemed interested in meeting Asuka's friends.

The door bell rang and Asuka let everyone sit down and get comfortable before his cell phone ring. The only one that would call because someone wasn't answering the door was Tamaki. He could hear Tamaki screaming into the voicemail he also heard Haruhi calling him an idiot through the door. Asuka answered the door and Tamaki burst in. Haruhi slid in with an expression of "Why-did-I-have-to-come-here-at-the-same-time-as-this-idiot" on her face.

"come on in…Takashi, Honey, Kyouya, and Izanami are already here…" he smiled and walked his guests into the living room and sat them down of course Tamaki had to be next to his "daughter".

The door bell rang again this time it was Hiro and the twins. They were also seated in the living room. Asuka's parents looked around to find the couch full. They smiled and sat back down in the spots they were in earlier.

"Oh, Asuka-kun! All of your friends look so wonderful!" his mother smiled with his eyes closed.

Asuka smiled back "yeah…they are really the best…but…I met them…well me and Izanami met them…when we joined the Host club…"

"A…host...club…?" asked his father looking at all of them. They were all very handsome. But Asuka's father shook his head. He stood up and waved his son into the kitchen.

Asuka knew that this probably wasn't good. But he followed anyways.

"You joined a Host club? What is this some kind of rebellion against the people who have treated you so kindly? You know what we think of men joining together only to make women feel loved when it's all just a scam. It's a waste of time!"

Tamaki heard it all and stood up but was stopped by Haruhi who put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Look…dad…I actually like being a host…it makes them happy and I made some irreplaceable friends by joining. I don't see what you guys don't like about it…and there are women in the host club too…."

"even worse…deceiving women to try to make them happy…"

"no! I made Izanami join! This was all my idea to joi—" he stopped as his father hit him across the face. This was the first time his father had ever hit him for anything.

Asuka bowed to his father. There was now a red mark on his face. "I'm sorry for disappointing you father…but I will not quit the Host Club to please you…" he stood up straight and had a rather serious look on his face. "The host club means everything to me…and now that I have made up my mind I couldn't imagine life without it or the people in it. They all mean so much to me and…I wouldn't let it go even if you disowned me…"

"I would never disown you for such a stupid reason Asuka…you should know that…" For the first time Asuka's father was actually being let into his son's life…and he liked knowing that his son could tell him anything. They walked back into the living room, Asuka still with a red mark on his cheek. Takashi got up and walked up to Asuka and cupped the mark free cheek in his hand and kissed the mark just as Asuka had done for him before. Asuka blushed and kissed Takashi but then broke the kiss as soon as he remembered that they were in his parent's presence.

"I-is there something…y-you want to tell us…A-Asuka?" His mom had fainted and his dad was shocked.

Asuka looked at his parents and half closed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't think this would happen…I-I guess you have a right to know…I'm a bisexual…" he said this as his mother had regained consciousness and then she fainted again.

His father looked at him but was more enraged now then before. Not that the fact that his son was a Bisexual….just the fact that he never knew it. Their family didn't care if the person was gay, lesbian, straight, or bisexual. They liked people for who they were as a person and thought Asuka knew that too.

"Father….I'm sorry…"

Takashi looked at Asuka with his stare and it made Asuka feel a little better to know that Takashi didn't think any worse of him.

"It's alright son…" Asuka's father seemed to have cooled down some.

"I think we had better go…" Tamaki stated and stood up everyone else besides Honey and Takashi left.

Asuka walked Takashi to the door and Honey followed after letting Asuka's parents know how wonderful it was to meet them. And Takashi only nodded saying "Ah…"

Asuka kissed Takashi once more. Takashi kissed Asuka back. Asuka broke the kiss and Takashi and Honey left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Winter is here!

Asuka woke up and walked out onto his balcony. It was cold and everything was covered in snow. Asuka shivered and walked back inside and got dressed in the cosplay costume that Tamaki is making everyone wear for the Winter Festival that day. Asuka sighed as he looked at what he was wearing for the rest of the day.

"You must be joking….I may be the Kawaii type but that doesn't mean he can put me in…in something like this…" Asuka sighed again and walked downstairs. He was wearing a see through top underneath a white shoulder cut sweatshirt. He had long, thick, pink pants that almost made him look like a flat chested woman. His parents looked at him as if he was trying to be a cross-dresser. He only glared at his parents and walked out and into the car.

At Ouran High, the Host club was almost ready. Asuka was late after trying to get the outfit on. He still had no idea what or who he was supposed to be but he went with it and got out of the car to a crowd of woman. When he got out he put his hand behind his head, smiled, and looked to the right of the crowd. After a bunch of Fan girl squeals were heard he put his hand back down to the side and continued to walk into the school, which was decorated with Christmas lights and an over sized Christmas tree in the middle between the stairways.

He walked up the stairs and into the 3rd music room. Everyone else was in there outfits as well. Each outfit corresponded with the type. Honey had on a winter Kimono that was covered in adorable little snowmen, Takashi had on a tight sweatshirt with jeans and the sweatshirt said "Wild" across the chest, (this was Tamaki's idea of wild…), Kyouya had on a white over coat, a white turtle neck sweatshirt and pants like Asuka's, Izanami was wearing something that didn't even correspond with her type. Well I guess it did seeing as she's the independent type. She was wearing a halved white shirt over a see through mesh leggings and sleeves, she had on a white, tight, mini skirt, and she had a Santa clip in her hair holding back her bangs so you could see both her eyes. Hiro was wearing a straight jacket, with the arms unfastened and tight jeans with chains from one belt loop to the other on both sides. The twins were wearing the same thing. They had a white Kimono with snowflakes on them (even though that didn't correspond with the devilish type Tamaki couldn't find anything else.) Haruhi was wearing a long white dress with poofy shoulders and frilly sleeves.

Asuka started laughing when he saw what Tamaki was making Izanami wear. That's all he could do. (and also be grateful that, that wasn't his outfit.)

"ASUKA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! SHUT UP YOU BAKA!!!!" Izanami was red with anger it was bad enough Kyouya thought it was funny she didn't need it from her best friend too.

Kyouya walked in between the two of them to brake them up. Takashi walked over to Asuka. Asuka smiles at Takashi and kisses him on the cheek.

"Ne! Takashi! Does this mean you and Asuka-kun are going out!?" he sounded excited at the news and jumped onto Takashi's back.

Takashi looked at Honey then to Asuka, who smiled with his eyes closed.

"If you want to Takashi-kun…" Asuka told Takashi this and a sudden blush spread across his face.

"Ah…." Was Takashi's way of saying yes. He also blushed at the new turn of events.

Asuka kissed Takashi and he kissed Asuka back. Honey was excited.

"Ne! Takashi and Asuka make a wonderful yaoi couple!" he had the smile with the flowers around him.

Asuka laughed and put his back to Takashi and leaned into him smiling.

"Come on, come on! It's time for the ceremony to start!" Tamaki was frantically trying to hurry everyone out of the room. He was wearing a king's cape and a white kimono. There was a winter parade about to start and the Host club was to be on the floats waving to everyone. Each host was designated to a float. Tamaki and Haruhi would be on one of the floats. Kyouya and Izanami would be on another. The twins and Hiro would be on one. And Takashi, Honey, and Asuka would be on another. It was time for the parade to start. Everyone got onto their designated float and the parade started with a band Tamaki and Haruhi were on the first float. Kyouya and Izanami were on the second one, the twins and Hiro were on the third, and Asuka, Takashi, and honey were on the fourth. The customers were going crazy to see their favorite hosts in the parade.

Asuka was waving to the people and the parade stopped. He almost fell off as the float jerked to a stop. Takashi caught him. Asuka looked up at Takashi with wide eyes. Takashi smiled with is eyes half closed and pulled Asuka back up onto the float but in doing so pulled to hard and Asuka's lips accidentally connected with Takashi's. They both closed their eyes and held the kiss before they realized that they were in front of all of their customers.

"Kawaii! Takashi-kun and Asuka-kun are in love!" yelled one of the customers and they all let out fangirl squeals.

Asuka broke the kiss blushing and looked at the squealing fangirls. It looked like they liked the thought of Asuka and Takashi were together. Which was a good thing seeing as they were.

Izanami looked back and smiled closing her eyes. Kyouya looked down at her then back to what she was looking at. He smirked and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Izanami looked at him smirking.

"What's wrong? Too much for you…Kyouya-kun?" she pecked him on the cheek leaving him in a blush as the parade started moving again. "After all…you're dating a guy too…" she winked at him.

Kyouya blushed harder wondering when they had decided to date. This was news to him. He guessed that she decided this on her own accord. He looked at her smiling.

"We are dating right?"

Kyouya's smile faltered a little. "Well...uhm...I don't know," said Kyouya.

"Hmph, fine then we won't," Izanami replied.

Kyouya's jaw dropped. _Damn it, I screwed myself over! _Then, Kyouya had an idea. He took Izanami's shoulders and turned her around so she was facing him. Then, he brought her into a passionate kiss that made Izanami's head spin. When he broke the kiss he said, "Yes, Izanami, we're dating."

When Izanami got over the surprise of the kiss she shrugged her shoulders casually and said, "Okay, I'm good with that." Kyouya and Izanami started laughing their asses off.

Asuka could hear them from two floats down. He laughed slightly and shivered realizing that the winter outfit that Tamaki had chosen for him didn't exactly keep him warm. Takashi (now that even the customers knew they were dating) wrapped his arms around Asuka and pulled him into his chest to share his body heat with Asuka.

Hiro was also shivering. "Awe…our little Hiro is cold Hikaru…" they both smirked and wrapped their arms around Hiro, pulling themselves in closer to him.

"You guys…" he popped a vein then smirked. He didn't really mind seeing as it did help him keep warm. Hiro wrapped one arm around each twin still smirking.

Tamaki looked back to see everyone had their little love spasm and looked at Haruhi who was also shivering. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Haruhi…daddy will keep you warm…" he smiled softly and half closed his eyes as he looked in to hers.

"Senpai…how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your daughter…" but Tamaki wasn't paying any attention.

The parade was over and it was time for the actual festival. There were winter games and the host club was open the whole entire time. It was the most popular of all the events at the festival. Even some of the parents were in the host club seeing what their children were doing. Asuka's parent, Izanami's mom and her sisters, Tamaki's father was there too.

Even the customer's parents were there. Tamaki enjoyed the attention being brought to the host club as always. Asuka and Takashi were as normal as ever along with Honey and the others.

Later in the day, Izanami's hair was tugged by one of her fans to get her attention. At this her wig, which made her hair look short like a boy's, was pulled off. Her long golden hair fell down her back. The girl screamed making everyone stare at Izanami. _Oh shit_,she thought. Everyone was shocked, and some people looked angry. Some looked happy about it. "Uhm...so I think everyone should know..I'm a girl," said Izanami, while laughing nervously. She looked for Kyouya, since he was the brain of the club. She eventually found him and he had a dreamy look on his face. He had never seen her without the wig and to be honest she looked..well..beautiful. He shook himself out of it and walked over to her. "Uhm..everyone, Izanami is in fact a girl but she has been posing as a boy. As most of the students know, she doesn't like to follow the crowd. Hopefully, you won't think to badly of her," Kyouya said to the crowd. Eventually things got moving again and surprisingly most of the girls wanted to hang around Izanami.

Apparently, word traveled fast at Ouran because some boys started coming in to see if it was true that Izanami was a girl. By lunch time, she had gotten about 6 love confessions. This seemed to annoy Kyouya. Especially when one boy actually kissed her. Izanami was in such a state of shock that she didn't know what to do.

Asuka stood up as he clanged the tea cup to the saucer on the table and walked over to the guy that kissed her. "she's dating someone right now…so I suggest you back off…"

"hey…sorry I didn't know she was you're girl…" he smirked with his eyes closed.

Asuka wasn't happy about what the guy had just said. "I'm not her boyfriend I'm her best friend there's a difference you idiot!"

"Asuka…"

Asuka turned and Kyouya stood up closing the lid to his laptop. But even as annoyed as Kyouya was he didn't show it.

"Kyouya…you can't be serious…" Asuka looked at the guy and furrowed his brows.

"Asuka-baka!" Izanami was speaking her mind now. She couldn't stand when Asuka got so protective. "Put him down!...now!" she stamped her foot and Asuka set the man down on the floor nicely.

Asuka sighed and walked back over to Takashi and honey. He had his eyes half closed. Kyouya took over and walked over to the scene pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"I suggest you don't do that to my girlfriend again…if you want to stay in Japan that is…" he smirked and the guy walked out. Kyouya looked over to everyone else "Sorry for the commotion please enjoy the rest of the time that we have together…" he smiled and walked over to Izanami "are you alright?"

"Kyouya…it was just a kiss…seriously…I'm not going to get hurt from a kiss…"

Kyouya smiled and kissed Izanami with passion. He couldn't help himself. For a number of reasons. One, he couldn't stand watching her get kissed by another guy. Two, he thought that he overreacted to the situation. And three, he just wanted to feel her lips on his another time.

Hiro sighed as he slid into the picture. "I need a vacation…" he closed his eyes and a sweatdrop appeared on his temple. Everyone laughed at him. He only looked around at everyone like they were idiots.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Izanami's Party!

As Hiro wanted he went on Vacation dragging the Twins along with him. It was definitely different not having the club's little Emo guy around. Since everybody was so down she smiled and looked at everyone.

"I'm holding a Christmas party at my house! And you're all invited!" she smiled as everyone smiled and nodded.

Kyouya walked up to her and kissed her "I can't wait…" he smirked and pushed the glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Later that day Asuka got to Izanami's party early to help set up and things. It was in Izanami's basement. But it wasn't exactly a basement more like a dance room. Her brother who had loved music set it up. Her room was next to the "dance" room. Everything was set up; now all that was needed was the Host club. The lovable little host club.

Finally the hosts arrived! Izanami quickly ran up the stairs and answered the door and welcomed everyone. She introduced them all to her mom and her sisters and then took them downstairs.

The party had gotten going and Kyouya took Izanami into the room next door…Izanami's room. He passionately kissed her and they fell onto the bed still kissing.

As the others were still partying they didn't realize that the two love birds had gone missing. A man walked down into the basement. He walked up to Asuka since he was the only one that he knew.

"Asuka…what's going on?"

Asuka looked at him and smiled "it was Izanami's Idea…she wanted to host a club for her friends at the school…why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"She should be around here somewhere…" Asuka looked around but didn't find her.

"Maybe she went to her room?"

The guy walked over to the room he knew was hers. He opened the door to see Kyouya and Izanami. The guy was red with anger. He walked over to Kyouya and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt slamming him up against the wall.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing to my sister!?"

"Nii-san! Get off him! Now!" Izanami was freaking. She did not expect her older brother to show up at her house tonight. This situation created a sort of awkwardness between Kyouya and her brother.

Asuka heard these things and knew that Kyouya had been doing something and Izanami's brother figured it out. Asuka separated himself from the rest of the hosts and ran into the room. He looked at Izanami, then to Kyouya and her brother.

"Nii-san! That's her boyfriend!" Asuka called Izanami's brother Nii-san because that's what he asked him to call him. Asuka guessed it was because that he felt as though Asuka knew Izanami as a sister more then a friend. So Asuka guessed that he should feel close to those who are important to Izanami.

Izanami's brother set Kyouya on the ground. Kyouya dusted himself off and fixed his shirt. There was a hint of even more awkwardness in the air…more then from when Kyouya was up against the wall. Asuka walked up to Izanami.

"are you alright Izanami?" He looked at her. He knew that, that could not have been easy. Watching her brother hold the guy she liked a lot up against a wall like she did.

Izanami nodded and gave a rather fake smile. Kyouya saw how fake the smile was and walked over taking the place of Asuka once again. He wrapped his arms around Izanami's waist and kissed her.

"I'm sorry…Izanami-chan…" he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead moving her hair out of her eyes.

Izanami blushed and Asuka walked over to her brother and leaned against the wall. He looked very confused.

"Nii-san…there's a lot you don't know about…since you have been away to college for a while…" he looked at Izanami's brother.

"It's just…when I saw him on Izanami…at first…I wasn't mad at them at all…but more to you…I…I don't know why but…I thought you were going to protect her…but I know I was wrong…"

Asuka smiled with his eyes closed. "There was nothing to protect her from…Kyouya-kun…is a sincere person…after all he is friends with Souh Tamaki-kun…"

"Ah…that idiot…" he chuckled.

"Aoi… I promise…I'll never let anything happen to Izanami-chan…" he looked up at Izanami's brother with a smile.

Aoi looked at Asuka and smiled softly watching his sister. "Arigatou…Asuka…" he walked over to Izanami and hugged her. "I'll see you later…alright Izanami?"

Izanami hugged Aoi back and he walked over to Asuka. He ruffled Asuka's hair and smiled. Asuka smiled back and Aoi walked away. Asuka smirked looking at Kyouya and Izanami. "I'll leave you two alone…"

Asuka walked back out and hugged Takashi and ruffled honey's hair.

Izanami kissed Kyouya and they walked back out hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Is Haruhi getting in the way!?

The host club was about to open and everyone was talking about Izanami still being a host even though she's a girl.

"She doesn't seem to be causing any problems so what's the harm of her being a host?" Kyouya looked up from his clipboard as he spoke.

"For once I agree with Sir knows everything…" Asuka smirked and closed his eyes.

"Asuka…I believe the phrase is Sir knows a lot…" Haruhi smiled with her eyes closed.

"It's the same thing!!" Asuka popped a vein.

"Stop yelling Asuka!" Hiro rubbed his forehead letting everyone know that he had a headache.

Asuka looked over to Hiro. "It's not my fau—"

"Yes…it is your fault stupid baka…"

"Hey…calm down Hiro…" the twins rested their arms on Hiro's shoulders.

Hiro sighed and smirked as he looked at the twins "alright…" he stood up and poured himself some tea and pulled out some Excedrin and swallowed it drinking some tea afterwards.

Asuka smirked looking at Hiro "Notice how he always calms down when the Twins butt in…"

"So? What's it to you?" Hiro gave Asuka the death glare.

Asuka stepped back "d-don't look at me like that!"

"Like what? Like I'm gonna hurt you?"

"Y-yes!" Asuka hid behind Izanami.

"Why are you hiding behind me? I won't protect you; you brought that upon yourself Asuka…"

"Oh now Hiro even has my best friend against me…" he went into Depression mode.

Hiro only smirked and walked back over to the Twins and sat down in between them as the customers strolled in. Asuka sat next to Takashi as Honey rolled around next to them. Kyouya was sitting next to Izanami doing his calculations on his computer and Tamaki was enjoying the attention of his customers as always. The twins had gotten up and walked over to Haruhi. Hiro seemed annoyed but did nothing as he still had customers sitting in front of him. He glared over at the Twins and Haruhi then back to his customers.

It was time to close up and the customers all left. The Twins were still with Haruhi. Hiro popped a vein. Asuka walked over to Hiro.

"What's wrong with you?" Asuka looked at Hiro.

"Nothing…" Hiro looked the other way.

"Lair…you're really bad at lying…aren't you Hiro?" he sits back.

"What would you know?"

"That you're jealous…"

"Of what?"

"Haruhi…"

"why would I be?"

"I don't know" he shrugged and walked away "I have to go…you need a ride Izanami?"

"No…I got one…" she started cleaning since it was her turn.

The Next day

Hiro walks in "I'm going on another vacation…"

Everyone looked at him.

"another one Hiro? You just got back from the first!" Asuka thought it was stupid.

"yes another one…" he glared at Asuka

Tamaki stood up from his chair "Fine! But all of us are going too!"

Hiro sighed and closed his eyes. "I figured as much…tomorrow morning…be at my summer condo…"

Everyone nodded smiling and went home. Asuka's parents were of course gone somewhere and his sister was still in America. So it was him and the maids. Who surprisingly still made an effort to come by.

At Hiro's condo he looked around and sighed "I never get an alone vacation" he closed his eyes and walked into the bedroom. He took a shower and went to bed.

It had been a couple days since everyone arrived at Hiro's condo and still the twins paid more attention to Haruhi then Hiro. He didn't think he could take it much longer and found him self getting angrier and angrier every time he saw them with her. They all sat in the living room talking about what the next club theme should be. Except for the Twins and Haruhi, who, annoyingly were talking about something else dealing with the commoners or something. But it didn't matter it still pissed Hiro off. It started rainingand, he finally snapped.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Why are you two suddenly avoiding me and ignoring me!? It pisses me off! I haven't done anything wrong! And Haruhi! Stop stealing the Twins! It's everyday! Everyday then I have to take care of our customers which I don't even want to think about!!! What is it about her that you like so much!? Does she have something that I don't what!?

It was still raining and it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

"I can't take this anymore…I need a break…" he grabbed his big headphones and walked out ignoring the yelling that the twins did slamming the door behind him leaving a ring in everyone's ears.

After remembering everything that the twins and him had he started getting really angry and sad at the same time. Haruhi was quickly taking his beloved twins away from him. And he couldn't bear it. Tears started falling down his cheeks as he bolted into a dead run after putting up with his memories long enough. He continued running through the rain.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, and Hikaru did the same. They both stood up.

"Kaoru…maybe we should let Hiro think his thoughts over…"

"Hikaru…you know how Hiro is…we have to go look for him…"

"I'll go wi—"

"No…we have to do this ourselves…ok Haruhi?" Kaoru smiled at her then looked at Hikaru who sighed. They ran out closing the door behind them. "HIRO!!?" they chanted over and over. After a while of looking they ended up at a park. They walked the path soaking wet and when they looked up they saw Hiro on the ground crying. The rain finally stopped and the birds started singing. Kaoru and Hikaru ran up to Hiro and knelt down besides him.

"Hiro…are you alright?"

"Hiro…we're sorry…we don't mean to spend more time with her…come on…lets go back…its wet and we'll get a cold…"

"You can't get a cold from being wet or cold…"

"but you can get sick…then what would we do? We'd have to keep our hands off our Hiro?"

Hiro looked up at the two and sighed. He leaned against the tree. Then he stood up followed by Hikaru and Kaoru. "alright…let's go…" they headed back linking arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What's going on here

Chapter 12: What's going on here!?

The host club sat outside on the beach as the sun started to set. Honey was in the water splashing around while Takeshi watched from afar with Asuka. Hiro and the twins were messing around with the crawfish that Honey had caught earlier. Haruhi was playing with Honey, and Tamaki was bugging Kyouya who was trying to get some alone time with Izanami.

"Kyouya! I think tomorrows theme should be—" Tamaki kept rambling as Kyouya's patients grew weak.

"Tamaki…I don't CARE about what your plans for tomorrow are…can you not see that I'm busy?" he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose the glare of the setting sun fell onto them hiding the fact that he was looking in Izanami's direction.

Izanami had drifted of to sleep laying on the blanket. The sun made her skin shine and sparkle. Making Kyouya blush as thoughts raced through his mind. He then shook his head and took his gaze from Izanami and turned it into an evil glare at Tamaki.

"alright…alright" he slunk away and drifted like a log on the ocean.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and turned to face Izanami setting his laptop aside. He ran his fingers through her hair half closing his eyes and smiling. He took a deep breath and fell asleep beside her.

Asuka was sitting down on the blanket with Takeshi his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He couldn't help it. He was very self conscious. He smiled as he watched Haruhi and honey splash each other in the water. Asuka never liked water very much, well…being in it anyways. But he loved to watch. It relaxed him a bit.

Takeshi P.O.V.

I looked at Asuka. He looked tense. I'm not great with social activities but with Asuka I feel…different…I can't explain it… I scooted a little closer to Asuka. Who looked at me. I smiled back, even though it was only a half smile. I really couldn't explain my feelings but they were different then anything I've felt in the past.

Asuka P.O.V.

As Takeshi moved closer I sort of looked at him. But I turned back to the ocean. I didn't know what he was thinking and I knew my feelings for him were strong but I wasn't so sure about his. This made me withdraw more and more. This is the first time we had gotten close since summer vacation.

We were close to the water's edge. As I looked at Takeshi the warm breeze blew through his hair and the waves crashed into the shoreline making sprinkles of water fly by him. The sun made his skin glow and as I watched him I found my feelings for him grow stronger. I blushed and looked ahead watching Haruhi and Honey once again.

Eventually I had laid back and rested my head on the sand as the blanket wasn't big enough to accompany my entire body. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I felt something lay beside me and wrap their arms around me. I looked to see who it was even though it was obvious. It was Takeshi as I thought and hoped it was. I smiled not realizing I was blushing as he fell asleep. We were so close as to where there was hardly any space between us. I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to him. The warmth was to much to keep me awake.

Haruhi P.O.V.

I walked up to the shoreline with Honey-senpai and noticed Mori-senpai and Asuka-senpai were fast asleep. I smiled at how cute they were. Theni noticed that Even the mysterious Kyouya was sleeping. And Izanami-chan was right there next to him. I looked around some more and noticed that Senpai was nowhere to be found. I looked back in the water ti find that he was drifting away due to Kyouya-senpai's insults. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and got dragged over to Hiro and the twins.

Why are you three playing with the crawfish, I asked.

"we're not!" the twins replied in unison.

"no they're torturing me with them!" Hiro yelled as he pried the crawfish off of him. There were red marks all over him where the twins had put the crawfish.

Hiro P.O.V.

Damn those twins! Not only was I covered in crawfish! Haruhi was there….and once again was taking the twins. I coughed and threw a crawfish at Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hey! Pay attention!, I yelled at them as they picked the crawfish back up from the sandy ground.

I yawned and looked at the twins.

I'm going to bed…you can either come with me or stay here with Haruhi…I don't care…, I said and started to walk back to the condo.

The twins said goodbye to Haruhi and Honey-senpai and ran to catch up to me. I smirked knowing they would do this and we walked back to the condo and fell asleep on the bed.


End file.
